geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyper Paracosm
---- Hyper Paracosm is a 2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by ViRuZ and TheRealSneaky and verified by Sunix. It was originally verified by EndLevel, but he confessed to hacking it along with all of his major achievements. History On April 8, 2017, ViRuZ uploaded a partially decorated preview of Hyper Paracosm, his Bausha Vortex-inspired Nine Circles level meant to be slightly harder than Sonic Wave, the #1 Demon at that point.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYB90qFcuDM He was worried why most NC levels don’t get featured but random ones do due to RobTop overlooking the song choice (examples include Despacito Circles which the creator was also worried about getting rated and Bausha Vortex itself). Months had passed and the level had gotten no attention. However, in January 2018, TheRealSneaky picked up the level after most likely seeing the video and completed the decoration. He posted a full Noclip (also speed hacked) video of his completed version on January 26,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lR7d7cuhTQc also announcing that Sunix was set to verify it. On February 2, Sunix got a new high score of 36%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sA927G8XrGo Meanwhile, on February 10, EndLevel stole the level from Sunix and verified it without permission.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2TjQySOQxM This meant Sunix had to shift his progress to EndLevel’s uploaded copy. Eventually, he got one of his worst fails in-game, being a heartbreaking 94%, on February 18, 2018.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X79fwAUhizI A month or so later, he beat it on a fixed copyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uai4sdG0JL8 a few days after he beat Bloodlust,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJ3iu-0ldJ8 being his latest verification project (the next will be a redecorated version of Sonic Wave Infinity done by Team APT). Gameplay * 0-7%: '''The level starts with a very difficult cube section that features numerous precise jump orb timings and tight spaces everywhere. * '''7-12%: Next, the player enters an extremely short but difficult ship sequence that contains numerous jump orbs and constant gravity and speed changes. * 12-17%: Afterwards, the player enters an extremely short cube section that contains some precise timings. * 17-63%: Then, the music beat drops, and the player enters a quadruple speed wave segment, which is the hardest and longest of the level. The wave segment is extremely difficult and fast, with numerous fakes, speed changes, and tight spaces scattered everywhere, as well as some invisible portals. * 63-71%: Afterward, the player enters a normal speed cube section comprised of precise timings. The reason why this level is considered easier than Sonic Wave is because of how short the wave is, with more of the level not being occupied by a wave than being occupied by the wave. In this normal-speed cube section, there are many triple spikes and jump orbs. * 71-100%: After the cube comes a short ball spam part, and then a straight-fly ship with fewer jump orbs than other parts of the level but still some jump orbs. After the ship, there is a UFO segment with numerous jump orbs and a mini-cube transition to another extremely tight slow-speed mini ship sequence. After the ship is an easy cube section and a triple spike. Then, the level ends with ViruZ and Sneaky's name, as well as "Hyper Paracosm", "GG", and "Verified by EndLevel". Trivia * There is a sequel to this level known as Arctic Lights, which was created by EndLevel and ViruZ. However, it has been reverified by Metalface221 due to EndLevel hacking it. * There is also another remake to Hyper Paracosm known as Golden Paracosm by Blue, which is currently set to be verified by Combined. Walkthrough Gallery File:Hyper_Paracosm_logo.jpeg|The ending logo for Hyper Paracosm as seen in the editor. References Category:Long Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:2.1 Levels Category:Nine Circles Levels Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:Hacked Levels Category:Collabs